UAB is one of the clinical centers in the full scale phase of the "African-American Study of Kidney Disease and Hypertension" (AASK). This is a cooperative, multicenter, prospective, double-blind, randomized study that will follow a three by two factorial design. The study will be limited to about 900 Black subjects recruited from 20 clinical centers. This study will consist of three phases: 1) Recruitment (24 months); 2) intervention and follow-up (45 months); 3) Data analysis close-out, results reporting (12 months). The specific aims of the study are: 1) To determine whether one of three different initial randomized drugs, angiotensin convertine enzyme inhibitor (ACE1), calcium channel blocker (CB) or beta blocker, better reduces the rate of decline of GFR in Blacks with renal insufficiency attributed to hypertension and 2) to examine whether one of two levels of blood pressure control (mean arterial pressure 2 92 mmHg vs. 102-107 mmHg) is better at preserving renal function. Assignment to treatment and blood pressure groups is randomized, and the treatment regimen is double-blind. Subsequent to assignment, no other ACE1, CCB or beta-blocker will be used. If the blood pressure goal is not reached in a participant on maximal doses of the assigned drugs, additional antihypertensives will be used in a specific order. To date, 60 patients have been randomized at UAB. Data are being analyzed at the Data Coordinating Center at the Cleveland Clinic.